Myssytery
by Anylie
Summary: Las circunstancias en Magnolia se tornan de color gris. La llegada de la nueva familia real trae disgustos entre los clanes reviviendo oscuros secretos del pasado junto con el despertar de un dulce *Monstruo*. Llamado también Myssytery. Capítulo actual: Prólogo. Hace 17 años.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes usados en esta obra son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Sólo los pido prestados por un rato._

* * *

 **"El mayor enemigo del hombre, es el hombre."** **–** Gendo Ikari

* * *

Myssytery

 **(Prólogo)  
Hace 17 años**

 **..**

Guerra.

El hombre tras ella se exalto.

 **―** Me disculpo por mi insolencia hacía usted, Layla-sama **―** Hizo una pequeña reverencia **―** Pero, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

 **―** Guerra. ¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras para ti, Caprico? **―** Se dio la vuelta. Había estado mirando la ventana desde hace horas.

El hombre de de gran altura hizo una pequeña mueca.

 **―** ¿Significado…? **―** Dio un pequeño suspiro **―** Aún si me lo pregunta usted, no puedo darle un respuesta segura.

Layla giro su rostro de nuevo a la ventana.

 **―** Ya veo ...

 **―** Si me permite preguntar **―** Pauso un segundo y tomo aire **―** ¿Qué significado tienen para usted?

Layla no dijo nada, Caprico se arrepintió al instante.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Layla se dio la vuelta antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

 **―** Lo diré en simples palabras para ti Caprico. **―** Se paro frente la puerta de su habitación y toco la caoba de la puerta **―** La guerra es muerte.

Y sin decir nada más empujo las dos enormes puertas y salió del dormitorio cerrándolas tras de si dejando a Caprico con miles de preguntas, que al parecer, no podrán ser respondidas.

* * *

Pasos apresurados y desesperados resonaban en los pasillos de mármol del castillo Heartfilia siendo seguidos por otros más tranquilos, Tsuyu Hashirima y Minu Hashirima, ambas familiares legitimas de la actual familia reinante recorrían con impaciencia los alrededores de la sala del trono, en busca de la reina (Bueno, sólo Tsuyu, Minu lee un libro).

 **―** ¡Santo cielo! No puedo creer que el trono se le diera a Layla **―** Tocó su frente en un movimiento dramático.

 **―** Yo lo puedo creer, Tsuyu. **―** Minu retiro la vista de su libro y miro a su hermana mayor **―** A pesar de lo despreocupada que llega a ser Layla en ocasiones, es una reina atenta y responsable.

 **―** ¿Atenta? ¿Responsable? **―** Tsuyu río irónicamente **―** Si fuera responsable, está guerra nunca habría comenzado.

 **―** En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. **Pero** , sólo en eso. Admítelo, eres demasiado arrogante para ese puesto, hermana mía.

 **―** No soy arrogante, sólo muestro que soy mejor que los demás.

 **―** Eso es ser arrogante.

 **―** No lo creo **―** Llevo su mano a su mejilla y sonrió maliciosamente **―** Volviendo al asunto de la guerra … ¿No crees que es algo extremo de parte de Layla? ¡Vamos! ¿Quién tendría el coraje suficiente como para desafiar a los demás clanes? Piénsalo, tienen a los Niño Milagro de su lado. Nosotros sólo tenemos el apoyo del clan Draconius. Y si-

 **― ¡ES SUFICIENTE!**

La hermana mayor volteo exaltada hacía su hermana menor, quien le dirigía una mirada muy rara de ver.

 **―** ¿Y así osas decir que eres mejor opción que Layla? No bromees, Tsuyu **―** Su furia desbordaba de sus ojos. Tsuyu permaneció en silencio **―** Es verdad, nos metió en medio de algo muy malo. Pero, ¿Y si es por un bien mayor? Quizás el clan de las diosas no esté feliz con todo esto pero no se le puede hacer nada. Layla es la reina, no tú, ni yo misma. Ella es quien toma las decisiones aquí.

Tsuyu intento decir algo pero Minu colocó su dedo en sus labios **―** No te atrevas a decir algo más. Mejor continua con la búsqueda de la reina.

Sin decir nada más, Minu se retiro con rumbo al salón del trono. Debía entregarle el documento a la reina y interrogarla un poco a cerca de la guerra.

 **3 días después.**

La guerra entre los clanes había iniciado, uno tras otro, los muertos iban en aumento. Todos los heridos de gravedad eran transportados lejos del peligro y atendidos para luego ser obligados a regresar al campo de batalla donde quizás morirían por sus heridas.

Ningún clan parecía estar cerca de la victoria, lo único que se ganaba era angustia y desesperación por parte de los combatientes.

Desde una lejana ventana en la bella y devastada ciudad de Magnolia el campo de batalla era analizado por una de rubios cabellos junto a un hombre alto y de voz grave.

 **―** ¿No te lo dije, Caprico? **―** La reina de pronto rompió el silencio que ahogaba a su discípulo **―** La guerra es muerte. No soluciona nada.

Él no dijo nada. No quería echarle en cara que ella había iniciado lo que se ve frente a ellos.

 **―** Sé que piensas que yo inicié esto **―** Layla parecía haber leído sus pensamientos **―** Pero te equivocas, fueron *ellas*.

 **―** ¿A quienes se refiere con *ellas*, Layla-sama?

Layla guardo silencio unos segundos **―** No importa. Ella llegará pronto.

Caprico abrió los ojos impactado **―** No me diga que ..

 **―** Es lo que sucede, Caprico.

Mantuvo su vista fija en el clan Draconius.

 **― Esto apenas comienza.**

* * *

¡Nash!

Puff, por fin pude escribir algo.

Quebraré mi cabeza en esto, pero …. ¡YOLO! :u  
Eeeeeen fin, espero y les guste. Me tardaré milenios en subir lo demás pero bueno.

Sé bien que queda más inconcluso que … no sé que. Pero si explico ahora mismo me quedo sin ideas xD Así que sean pacientes *w*.

También inventaré nombres porque SHOLO.

Y sé que el nombre es raro c:

... Bueno, en si todo es extraño y mi forma de narrar sigue dando asco :v

 **-Miikuu.**


End file.
